


Sweet Tooth

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills and the ice cream place was reopening.<br/>“Best. Day. Ever,” Stiles told Scott.</p><p>My second contribution to the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang. I JUST LIKE PACK STORIES, OKAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out the story [Spikedluv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv) wrote for this picture!  
> You can find it right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/650095).
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing me and for being absolutely fabulous. I am honored. <3<3<3
> 
> Part of the [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> [[on tumblr](http://threelongsteps.tumblr.com/post/41204597223/my-second-contribution-to-the-teen-wolf-reverse)]


End file.
